Moon Knight
Marc Spector was the son of a rabbi whose family had fled Europe in the 1930s to escape the Holocaust. As Marc matured, he rejected his father's morality and embraced materialism. He became a heavyweight boxer, then a U.S. Marine, and then a CIA operative. Moon Knight is a costumed crime figher/vigilante that prowls the streets of New York, dishing out vengeance and justice to criminals and miscreants. Background Marc Spector was born in the United States to Elias Spector and his wife. Marc's father, Elias, was a rabbi who escaped Germany when Hitler invaded Czechoslovakia. Elias wanted Marc to follow in his footsteps and become a rabbi, but Marc refused, opting to become a prize-fighting boxer instead of pursuing a life of religion. Marc did this for a time, and was quite successful, winning the heavyweight title and holding it for a time before his father interrupted a match one night, trying to keep his son from fighting. Spector punched his own father and left. After this, Marc never saw or heard from his father again. He enlisted into the Marine Corps the following morning, and he saw two tours of duty before being discharged and joining the CIA. After some time in the CIA, he left and became a private mercenary, a soldier of fortune. This is where he met and became friends with his future business partner "Frenchie". Together they took on a lot of assignments, with the majority of them taking place in Africa and South America. Marc and Frenchie took a job in Sudan for a man named Raoul Bushman. This job would be the catalyst that changed Marc Spector forever. Bushman was trying to find an ancient Egyptian pharaoh's tomb, and didn't care who he had to kill to find it. He massacred countless people in his search for the tomb, and that didnt sit well with Marc. Marc challenged Bushman, who left Marc fatally wounded in the middle of the desert. Spector was able to reach the tomb before passing out from his wounds. The crew he had worked with and fought to protect had laid him beneath an idol of Khonshu, the Egyptian God of Vengeance. Spector's spirit met with Khonshu, and he was offered the preservation of his life in exchange for service to Khonshu. Thus, Moon Knight was born. He soon exacted vengeance upon Bushman's men, though was unable to confront Bushman himself as he fled. Moon Knight later moved to New York, and along with his friends, he began to work developing the Moon Knight persona. With the fortune he amassed from his career as a professional fighter and mercenary, he was easily able to support a life of fighting crime. He created multiple personalities as a way to support his Moon Knight persona. These personalities acted as a financier to manage his money (Steven Grant), and a way to gather information on the goings-on in New York (Jake Lockley, a taxi driver). As Moon Knight, he took on the role of both a vigilante and an enforcer of Khonshu's will. He sought villains and did what he could to stop them. He had built such an image for himself that most bad guys and henchmen immediately took to running away when they knew Moon Knight was coming for them. During the Heroes Crisis, Moon Knight was not taken to the Labyrinth, for reasons unknown to him but something he attributed to the will of Khonshu having protected him from whatever it was that happened. Instead, he was faced with the several crises on Earth - an Earth with a suddenly lowered number of heroes, where villains were pretty much left unchecked. Moon Knight suddenly found himself pushed to the very limits of his capability. He did his best to fight crime but it became a nigh-impossible task. He briefly allied himself with S.H.I.E.L.D., finding it easier to do his job when doing so in the cooperation of others... but even this was not the perfect solution. He found himself to be one of the scarce few heroes left in the world, and as such, faced countless villains, some of them with powers far beyond his ability to comprehend and reckon with... but yet he managed, with grit and perseverence. Personality Moon Knight is definitely not lacking in personality. In fact, he has -multiple- personalities. Of note, he has four major personalities... Marc Spector: This is the 'real him', when he isn't fighting crime. Marc Spector. For the most part, there is nothing extravagant or spectacular about this personality. He is a former US Marine/CIA Agent/Private Mercenary/Prize Fighter. Moon Knight: This is the crime fighter. He is a pull no punches sort of guy. He serves Khonshu, the God of Vengeance, and is slighlty obsessive over this. He belieave Khonshu gave him this purpose in life, and he aims to fulfill this plan for him to the letter. Steven Grant: Steven Grant is a financier. This is the persona Marc uses to 'fund' his crime fighting lifestyle. Jake Lockley: Jake Lockley is a persona Spector uses to gather information on the street level. He is a cab driver, and has set up a low-key informant network consisting of a homeless man, a restaraunt owner and her children, and a few others. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available